Reflective Scars
by bradleigh
Summary: [SLASH] RobertoJohn. By Nari's request, Roberto remembers just how he met John. Rather odd. Rated for language, I guess.


**Reflective Scars**

* * *

I glanced at the note again. Yep, John wanted to meet me at the overview. I pulled my sweatshirt closer. This was just like John to be so mysterious and yet protective. I started the trek through the woods and remembered exactly how we met those few months back.

It started out like a normal danger-room-in-repairs day. Forge was working on the problem, so Logan took us all out for a morning run. It wasn't as challenging as a session, but was just as tiring. We were entering the bad part of the city when the worst possible thing happened: Sabretooth attacked. He dropped into the middle of our pack and went on a rampage.

Scott had been leading us; Logan had the rear. Chaos broke out as Sabretooth tried to get to Logan through any means necessary. I saw him come barreling towards me. The next thing I knew I was on the ground and in a lot of pain. I scooted out of the way.

"Not here, Creed," I heard Logan snarl. Sabretooth just growled and went for the pounce. Logan dodged. I glanced around to notice that everyone else had scattered. Logan lifted his head as if he smelled blood. I pulled my hand away from my side; it was my blood! Logan took off, obviously trying to draw Sabretooth away from me. I curled up to try to lessen the pain.

I sat there for way too long. I was still bleeding a whole lot, but I couldn't muster the strength to actually get up. I felt myself growing faint when I heard two voices. I felt a faint flicker of hope.

"Someone's 'urt down 'ere," one of the guys, definitely a foreigner, said. I felt my pain lessen a considerable amount before two guys ran up to me. I clutched my bleeding side desperately.

"Shit," the redhead muttered, "call an ambulance."

The foreigner whipped out a cell phone and dialed 911. I blinked slowly as everything went fuzzy. I slumped against the wall and passed out from blood loss.

I forced my eyes open some time later. It hurt to breath. It hurt to be. I looked to my left; the two guys sat in chairs waiting for me to wake up. I smiled faintly. The redhead rose and came to my side.

"You gave us quite a scare, kid," he started, brushing my sweaty hair off my forehead. "You're lucky we found you in time."

"I know," I whispered. "What'd they do?"

"You have about 50 stitches. Those were some deep cuts."

I looked up at the empty bag of blood that had joined my own and saved my life. I felt a twinge of panic and fear, but it was gone just as quickly. I looked at the guys again. There was something weird going on here. "Is there a phone?"

The redhead nodded and handed me the receiver. "Who do you need me to dial?"

"The Xavier Institute," I replied, cradling the receiver.

"Y'an X-man?" the foreigner asked.

My eyes widened involuntarily. This could not end well. The redhead glared at him before turning to me. "It's all right. We're 'gifted' too."

I nodded, "I know." They looked at me amazed. "I mean, I assumed you were since my bad emotions kept disappearing and my pain disappeared when you guys found me. Plus you found me because of my pain, right?"

The redhead shot another glare at the other guy before patting my hand. "You're good."

I smiled as he dialed the number. I didn't even wonder why he knew it. "Xavier Institute."

"Scott?" I asked, suddenly feeling very stupid. "It's Roberto."

"Roberto? Where the hell are you? We've been worried sick about you!" I knew better than to be angry at his tone. Scott was just concerned and, in my opinion, he had all reason to be.

"Calm down. I'm, uh . . . I'm in the hospital."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, apparently you-know-who doesn't care who he hurt on the way to Logan." I noticed the guys exchange a glance. "Two guys found me just before I passed out. They called an ambulance and it brought me here."

"Why not come here?"

"Scott, try explaining that to the guys who found me. Besides I have over 50 stitches for five deep gashes in my side." One gash per claw, I calculated. "Listen, why don't you come pick me up? The hospital won't want to keep me here if they don't need to."

"OK, we're on our way. Man, Logan's gonna go on a guilt trip when he hears about this."

"Bye."

I handed the phone to the redhead. He hung it up as the foreigner came to me side. "We gotta go."

I looked up at them. "What are your names, at least?"

"I'm John," the redhead smiled, "and this is Remy."

"We 'ave to get out," Remy said urgently.

I nodded sleepily, "Go on then. I'll be fine and thanks for saving my life." They smiled, nodded, and left. I sat up with some trouble and looked at my side. It was a pretty bad injury.

I stepped out the woods and into a secluded clearing that no one else knew about. I spotted John sitting near the edge, just looking at the city. I approached him cautiously. He glanced up at me, "Hey, kid." Yep, he still called me kid. I smiled and settled down beside him. John raised his arm and I happily curled against him.

"Hey, John?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you remember how we met?"

John chuckled and ran his free hand over my scarred side. I shuddered at the memories. John kissed his spot, the one behind my ear, tenderly. "Of course, I do, kiddo. I could never forget it."

**_THE END._**

**AN:** Ak, that's really weird. Hmmm, well the idea was floating in my head and Nari was wondering how they met (and frankly, so was I for a while). There we go. Non-smutty John/Roberto. Not the best but it works. I own nothing, nada, zilch, nil, zero. Got it? Good. Please review.


End file.
